Prince Charming
by Teenage Mouse
Summary: Arthur met Alfred at a club in L.A. He'd never been into the whole "relationship" thing before but suddenly...well, Alfred has a way of making it seem pretty magical. Arthur even begins to feel worried when Alfred won't tell him about his job. But when his boyfriend finally tells him the big secret, Arthur realises he should have known it would be something so...well, so Alfred.


* ~ Prince Charming ~ *

Arthur and Alfred had met at a club in L.A.

Arthur had gone in looking for a one night stand – hopefully right there in a toilet stall, if he had his way. (Oh, so what? It's not like he's the only one who gets off on doing it in public places! And why would he want to bring some stranger to his _home_, or go all the way back to _theirs_? That was taking all the magic out of a nice, quick shag.)

So he'd gone in that night expecting and wanting the usual, the same thing he'd had for years.

But instead, he came out with a name, a number, a flutter in his chest, and, for the first time in God knows how long, that anguish of wondering whether tomorrow would be too soon to call.

(He didn't have to agonise about that for long, though, because it turned out that Alfred sure didn't abide by the three day rule.)

~~~~~~~ ooo ~~~~~~~

Alfred managed to keep quiet about his job for three whole weeks after they started dating.

Usually, Arthur wouldn't have noticed if his partner was hiding anything from him. His past flings could have each had boyfriends or girlfriends already for all he knew. I mean, forget about _jobs_ – he didn't often learn more than his partner's first name, where they lived, and the quickest way home from their place in the morning. He didn't give a rat's arse about much else.

But with Alfred, it was…well, it was pretty much the exact opposite. He wanted to know _everything_! He wanted to see the boy's home movies and baby pictures for God's sake! He was becoming his own worst nightmare.

Luckily, Alfred didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, it became blatantly obvious, though no less unbelievable, that Alfred was as interested in Arthur as Arthur was in him. It was a fact which sometimes found Arthur stopping in his tracks and wondering _'How did this __happen__ to me?!_' It just didn't seem possible, to either of them, that they liked each other that much, so quickly, and that the other liked them that much in return. It made them laugh to themselves, and feel so giddy it was embarrassing.

However, all this mutual fascination made it obvious that Alfred was keeping a secret.

Arthur didn't pressure him because he didn't want to scare Alfred away, or come across as clingy. Did normal couples keep their jobs secret for a while? Was that usual? He couldn't remember. It had been so long since he'd anything resembling a normal relationship. (Was this even_ normal? _Did normal people like each other _this_ much when they'd only just met? It had never been like this for him before, even when the other person hadn't been just a fling. Had he been doing something wrong in his relationships this whole time, or was Alfred just special? It kind of worried him how fast the answer _"OF COURSE ALFRED IS SPECIAL!"_ burst across his mind, as if someone else were putting the words there.)

So Arthur tried not to be curious and pushy – tried to act like Alfred was just any of his old partners, tried to remember how not to care so much. But he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what that felt like, or even figure out how to _pretend_ to be that way when it came to Alfred. He cared. He wanted to know. "Besotted" was now his default mode.

And finally – _finally_ – Alfred decided it was time for the big reveal.

Arthur had assumed that Alfred was just embarrassed: the boy was only 21, he probably didn't have a very good job (struggling aspiring actor was highly probable), and he was embarrassed to tell someone as successful as Arthur.

He was right about the embarrassed thing.

"I'm a Disney prince."

Arthur blinked at him. Was that even a sentence a person could use in real life?

"A what_,_ sorry?"

"I'm a prince. At Disneyland. You know in the parades and shows and stuff? I…" Arthur knew that pause by now. Cue nervous babbling. "I didn't want to tell you because it's so dumb. I mean you're all intellectual and classy and mature and stuff, and I have a kid's job. I play dress up for a living. I just dance and wave and smile, I mean, Jesus, I – "

"Do you like your job?" Arthur interrupted.

Alfred blinked, then blushed, and Arthur knew he was about to try and hide something about himself, for fear of Arthur thinking less of him. It was rare that Alfred's self-confidence took a backseat, but it happened sometimes when it came to his relationship with Arthur. "Alfred, you can tell me. I want to know."

"I do," the boy admitted, softly, but unmistakably sincere. "I love my job." Alfred was still looking at his feet, but Arthur could see the American's body relax, worries easing away now that his Arthur knew the truth and was still there by his side.

"Then it's not dumb. Honestly, I…think it's perfect for you, Alfred."

Alfred looked up and stared, eyes so wide and so beautiful blue it made Arthur want to kiss them shut because it hurt to look at them.

"You do?" Alfred said, smile lighting up his face the way it should be.

"Alfred…You know it's you," said Arthur, giving him a wry grin.

Alfred laughed. It was true. That was why he'd spent years working for it in the first place, after all.

When he'd met Arthur, he'd thought that maybe he'd been wasting his time working at something so ridiculous and childish – something that could never impress a person like this sophisticated Englishman who would one day have half of Hollywood eating out of his hand.

And maybe it wouldn't impress men like Arthur. But Arthur _himself_ – of _course_ he would approve. Because Alfred was quickly coming to believe that they were meant for each other, and everything that Alfred loved and wanted, Arthur loved and wanted it for him, too.

And by God, did he love his job. He couldn't see himself doing anything else. Most of the children were looking at the princesses and funny animal characters, of course, but he still got to be a part of the most magical place on Earth, help turn fantasy into reality and make kids' dreams come true every day. He'd known he wanted to be part of that experience since he first stepped into Disneyland when he was 6 years old.

And now he wanted to share that experience with the person who meant most to him.

"Would you like to come see me at work some time?"

~~~~~~~ ooo ~~~~~~~

Arthur put it off for another ten days. He just felt weird going to Disneyland.

A grown man, going alone, on a Wednesday, a bunch of kids looking up at Alfred like he was an innocent fairy-tale prince while Arthur could picture him hot and sweaty, being shagged into the mattress and begging for more…It made him feel a little queasy.

And then, of course, there was the _other_ reason he didn't want to go. He was absolutely sure Alfred would understand, but it just felt so not-Arthur to admit it out loud that he hadn't bothered trying to explain it yet. (Though he knew the American would weasel it out of him eventually.)

It's just that he'd never been to Disneyland as a child.

He'd always _wanted_ to go, that was the problem. He was really the sort of person who was supposed to hate a big money-grubbing conglomerate like Disney, but he'd just never been able to do it. They deserved all the money they got, as far as he was concerned. It may not have been the real deal, but they were selling a _type_ of magic, after all.

And Arthur had always believed in magic (still does, though only Alfred knows that). Disney movies were the only thing that made it seem like someone else out there believed in it, too. Maybe not all the kids in his class believed that fairies would come if you left milk in your garden, or that you had to be careful around mushroom circles in the woods or you'd get taken to Faerieland. But they believed in Tinkerbell and Peter Pan because Disney said so. They believed in fairies, magic spells, princes turning into beasts, dwarves in the mines, witches and wizards, because Disney told them they were real.

And _showed_ it to them when they came to Disneyland, made those stories come to life as if by magic. And Arthur had always wanted to experience that.

The problem, the reason that Arthur didn't want to go to Disneyland after all this time, is because _now_ he knew better. He knew the castle wasn't real, it was just a giant toy. He knew the little cafes and stores were just a way to make more money – not a real fairy-tale village. He knew that wasn't really Peter Pan, it was just an actor. For God's sake, he was dating one of the princes – he of all people knew it was fake. It wasn't really magic, it was just a clever show.

But he didn't want to think like that! He _wanted_ to believe it! He wanted to go to Disneyland and be able to see it through a child's eyes, the way it was meant to be. Fall for the magic, believe it was true, live the fantasy. Have someone show him what he'd always wanted to see.

But he was too old now. Too old to feel the magic, too old to fall for the fantasy, too old for it to make his dreams come true so easily. He had grown up – something people in fairy tales were never allowed to do – so he wasn't allowed to be a part of it anymore.

He wanted to experience Disneyland the way it was meant to be, and if that wasn't possible, he'd rather avoid it forever, so the dream in his head could never be tainted, and he would never have to spoil it by having grown up.

But Alfred had asked Arthur to share part of his life with him. Something that was clearly very important to him. And Arthur did want to know _everything_. And, truth be told, four weeks in and he'd already do anything for that man.

So, feeling very self-conscious, Arthur found himself handing in the ticket Alfred had given him, and walking in to the park.

It was…_beautiful, but I'm too old, I can't appreciate it properly, I'm going to ruin it, I'm going to be stupid and mature about it and waste it all, the one bit of magic I could ever really have and I missed my chance_…

It was…where Alfred belonged. A perfect world all to itself. The colourful buildings of Main Street USA, a pretty fairy-tale castle in the distance, the soft roar of a thrilling rollercoaster drifting by on the breeze, candy and toys and laughter everywhere…It might as well have been made for Alfred. Certainly if Arthur could build him a world, it would have been this one.

And focusing on _that_ – that _Alfred_ loved this place and got everything out of it that he should – Arthur managed to calm his fears about tainting it for himself, and carry on into the park. It didn't matter if Disneyland was ruined for him because he was too old. Alfred loved it properly, and that was the important thing.

He didn't feel like going on any rides by himself, but he got acquainted with the general layout of the park, bought some overpriced snacks, and wandered around just looking and taking it all in. He tried to figure out which were Alfred's favourite rides – remembering the long rants he'd listened to since Alfred confessed about his job. (It had opened a floodgate, apparently.)

He spotted a few characters here and there and, despite himself, got a bit excited and even felt a little of that magic of fantasy come to life. He managed to reign himself in each time, though – and then admonished himself for being adult about it and reigning himself in at all.

Fantasyland actually looked a bit wonderful. Not exactly the sort of thing he believed in himself, but it worked for Disney's brand of magic. Perhaps he could come back with Alfred one day and go on some of the rides. He was old but…well, maybe not _too_ old, after all.

The parade was on in the afternoon, and, as per Alfred's instructions, Arthur grabbed a spot well in advance. It may have been a Wednesday, but the park was still relatively crowded. He would certainly hate to see it on a _busy_ day.

After twenty minutes or so of standing there like a lemon and trying to make it look like he wasn't a lone adult waiting for a Disney parade, music rose to life from the loudspeakers dotted around the contrived and picturesque plaza where Arthur was standing. The parade was coming.

He waited, and waited, and finally the parade rounded the corner and began its colourful and lively procession past the plaza. Arthur smiled at the unbridled and gullible joy of the children around him, and tried to tell himself that the butterflies in his stomach and fidgeting feet were just at the prospect of seeing Alfred, not because he was excited for a Disney parade.

A few floats went by, and Arthur found himself blushing and waving back at a few characters who glanced his way (honestly, it was impolite to just _ignore_ them when they waved first). Finally, a prince and princess float arrived; he could tell because the little girls in the crowd practically started glowing.

He waited intently until it got closer, but it wasn't Alfred with this princess. However, this float seemed to start a chain of prince and princess floats, because Jasmine and Aladdin came next, then Beauty and the Beast, and Ariel and Eric. (Remembering their names made Arthur's heart soar unexpectedly and he suddenly wished he had a camera because that was _Belle_ right there, and she _waved_ at him!)

And finally, there was Alfred.

It took Arthur a moment to register what he was wearing, and when he did he was ashamed and excited to find that he very much liked the cape, tunic, tights and puffy sleeves look on him.

Arthur dragged his eyes away to glance at the float quickly. The back half (he could just make out) was a jumble of fake rocks and jewels, and a couple of dwarves were pretending to hack away at them, while the other 5 marched along at the rear. The front, meanwhile, was a pretty display of plastic grass and flowers, with a few rabbits and chipmunks poking their heads out from the sides. Sitting on top was a wishing well decorated in creeping vines, and right at the front – rather high and precariously balanced over the ground, as far as Arthur was concerned – stood Snow White and her prince. (Arthur forcefully restrained himself from using the word "my" before that royal title.)

He hadn't told Alfred he was coming today – wanting to see the boy act naturally (as a fake prince…). He knew that if Alfred had any idea he was there, he'd spend the entire parade scouring the crowd and making a fool of himself, and ruining the name of the good Prince Charming.

This way, he could watch as Alfred smiled warmly at the crowd – not his usual unrestrained and beaming grin, but a handsome, soft smile that far outshined the made-up beauty of his princess, if you asked Arthur. He waved his feathery hat gracefully at the crowd, bowing occasionally with poise that Arthur would never have believed he possessed.

All in all, he thought that Alfred stole the show, and he wouldn't be surprised if everyone was looking at the prince for just this once, instead of the princess.

He wanted to smile. He wanted to wave and call out Alfred's name, show him how proud and happy he was for him, wanted to react exactly how Alfred wanted him to because it's what _he_ wanted to do, too.

But he couldn't move he was so spellbound.

And just as he started to worry about how he was going to get Alfred's attention, Alfred saw him.

For a second he looked just as stunned as Arthur had a minute ago. Then a smile grew across his face – not just a regular Alfred smile, but the happiest one Arthur thought he'd ever seen. No one had ever smiled at him like that when they spotted him through a crowd.

Alfred came back to his senses first and tried to wave at him, though it was more a jerk of his hand. He then attempted a bow, but it was short, clumsy and stiff. He then blinked both of his eyes forcefully, one twitching as if he had a nervous tic, and Arthur wondered if he were perhaps trying to wink at him? Finally, Alfred gave up whatever it was he was attempting to do. He smiled down at Arthur sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders and blushing in embarrassment.

And, as it happened, Arthur _did_ picture Alfred in bed underneath him. But he didn't think of it as inappropriate or perverted to do so. Because he was thinking of that moment last night when Alfred had been flushed and panting, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead and splayed across the pillow, reaching up to touch Arthur's face, smiling so soft and genuine and happy, and making Arthur understand without words just how much he was loved, just as Arthur was doing for him.

They'd never said it out loud, but it was clear.

And Arthur may not have believed that the Disney characters around him were real, and he may be a little too old to fall for the fake buildings, and he didn't want to waste his money on all the ridiculous merchandise. But he was feeling a particular type of magic right now that Disney might not own, but it certainly sold. A magic that he'd never even really thought about till he met Alfred. Which was silly really, since it was the one people most often got their hands on.

He may not have been able to experience the magic of Disney properly, but Alfred let him experience love.

Arthur wanted to call out. Wanted to shout "I love you" up to Alfred because he knew it would make him light up. And now that he'd thought those words, he didn't think he'd ever get them out of his head – he wanted to get to tell them to Alfred every day.

But he just couldn't move.

And by the time he had control of himself again, Alfred and his float had rounded the corner of the plaza and were out of sight.

~~~~~~~ ooo ~~~~~~~

"I practiced!" Alfred complained as he walked in the door that evening. (Yes, Arthur had given him a key after 21 days. So what?!) "I kinda _thought_ you wouldn't tell me when you were coming to the park, so I practised what I was gonna do if I saw you in the crowd ever. I was gonna be all cool and bow and wink at you, maybe even blow you a kiss if you didn't look too embarrassed. But then I just turned into a goofy mess! I was like fucking 5! I couldn't even shout out at you to meet me by the back gate where the parade ends, and then – "

"I love you."

It was the quickest Alfred had ever shut up, and the biggest and bluest his eyes had ever looked.

Arthur cursed himself. He wasn't going to say that yet! It may be true, as he'd discovered today, but he had decided to keep it to himself until a more appropriate time – preferably one that wasn't within the first 30 days of their relationship. He hadn't thought it would be hard, as he was used to keeping his feeling to himself. Trust Alfred to prove him wrong.

He didn't even have the presence of mind to try to explain himself now he'd done it. Just stood there in the middle of the kitchen and let it hang there.

"I love you, too!" Alfred shouted. Though with the way he winced, it didn't look like he'd meant to shout it out so loud and sudden. "I mean – yeah, I…I love you. Arthur."

They couldn't stop staring at each other. Arthur didn't think there was a force strong enough to tear him away from those eyes right now.

He felt himself smile, feeling ridiculous and giddy, as Alfred smiled back. He had never pictured himself saying those words, and if he had, the thought would probably have terrified or disgusted him. Now he didn't ever want to stop.

Alfred took half a step closer, near enough that Arthur could see him trembling slightly. "Can we go to the bedroom? Like, now?"

Arthur didn't bother replying, just made sure that that's exactly what happened.

He should probably be making a bigger deal about Alfred literally being a handsome prince, some part of his brain managed to register before it lost itself to Alfred for the night. Tell him how hot he looked in that costume and suggest teasingly that he wear it in the bedroom. Could try and call him "_my_ prince", and say that he made his dreams come true.

But that wasn't quite right. No silly taglines or movie quotes could measure up to Alfred F. Jones.

Trust _him_ – that dear, sweet, beautiful boy – to give Arthur even _more_ than he'd ever dreamed of before.

* * *

**A/N: **

Uploaded this ages ago, but then when FFnet did its random purge back in May, I got scared and took it down, since I didn't want my account to be disabled. But then I realised that I should not give in to terrorists! And besides, this doesn't have any MA stuff - it's only suggestive.

Anyway.

I was at Disneyland, watching the parade. And I was looking at the Disney princes (they are all so _not_ hot) and thought 'what if Arthur was looking up at Disney Prince!Alfred and remembering them having sex…' (Because 99.9999999% of what I think about is always related back to USUK sexy times.)

Now, in my fic, Arthur thinks it's inappropriate for him to be thinking about Alfred like that whilst in that situation. What does that say about ME - picturing Arthur picturing that?! I am a monster!

Alfred is Prince Charming from Snow White in this fic, because a) I want Alfred in that outfit; b) he is the original Disney prince, so he deserves some respec! I think Alfred would rather be a fun character like Tigger or Mickey Mouse who gets to really interact with the kids and make them laugh, but he is attractive so he was cast as a prince.

He switches around, though - when they do a show, he is usually Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) because he is the best actor and makes a really awesome dragon slayer.


End file.
